grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snuffles with Snarffles/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode "The Snuffles with Snarffles" {| class="wikitable" width="100%" valign="top" ! |''(Screen shows exterior of the Riffin's house.)'' |- ! |''(Cut to show Kon eating chocolate ice cream from the refrigerator. Pans over to Kin who is playing a video game on the computer. Laney sits on the stage, plucking a string on her bass, and Corey is blowing a slip of paper into the air while laying on his back.)'' |- ! |''(A bleat sounds from each of Grojband's phones.)'' |- !Corey |Chance Happening updated her cute animal blog! |- !Kin |Quick, to the laptop! |- !Chance |laptop screen Animals are the bravest people of all, and none are braver than Wheelie the cat. |- !Buzz |This war hero is now confined to a roller-skate after he was hurt rescuing his buttoon from a burning roller-skate factory. |- !Chance |This kitty is the bravest, most- |- ! |''(Chance's sentence is cut off by Snarffles' sneeze from off-screen. Attention moves over to Snarffles, who sneezes again.)'' |- !Buzz |That puppy just sneezed! This just in: Snarffles has the sniffles. |- ! |''(Buzz kicks Wheelie out of the frame. Screen goes back to Grojband, gathered at the couch.) |- !Kin |That's so sad. Puppy doesn't even know what a cold is! |- !Kon |He's suffering, and here we are, living like kings. |- !Laney |That cat was a brave war hero, but that puppy just sneezed its way into this girl's iron heart! |- !Corey |That's it! We need to make people care about that puppy with a 'please help' viral video. And when it's a hit, we'll be the go-to 'make-you-care' band for charities everywhere! Grojband is gonna help a puppy. |- !Laney |Yes! Finally, one of these I can get behind. |- ! |''(Cut to Trina's bedroom, with Trina and Mina on Trina's bed. Trina is sitting. Mina is laying on her stomach and on her phone.)'' |- !Trina |Ugh. Who cares about that puppy? It's not even in a purse. |- !Mina |Please don't make me hate something cute, Trina. Not again. |- ! |''(Trina grabs Mina's phone out of her hands. Phone screen shows Buzz petting Snarffles.) |- !Trina |Animals are just emergency heat sources. They're not- |- ! |''Wheelie comes from off-screen, lunging at Snarffles with his claws.) |- !Trina |Sooo cuteee! It's so adorable how much that kitty hates that other thing. |- !Mina |The puppy? His name is Snarffles and- |- !Trina |And no one sees how cute kitty's hate is! I'm gonna help that kitty. |- ! |''(Wicked Cool Transition sung with its syllables replaced with the word "meow" and showing Wheelie with an angry face. Screen goes to Grojband's laptop, playing the video of Snarffles sneezing.)'' |- !Laney |voice-over Ruh-roh, someone needs a tissue! |- !Corey |No, stop. |- ! |''Corey pauses the video. Cut to show Grojband—Corey in front of the laptop, Kon sitting beside him. Kin is at his keyboard which is connected to the laptop while Laney is holding some papers.)'' |- !Corey |Lanes, you need to make everyone feel like horrible non-helping monsters. |- ! |''(Corey plays the video again.)'' |- !Laney |voice-over This puppy just sneezed and there was no one there to bless him. Don't lend a tissue, lend a hand, because no puppy sneezes just once. |- ! |''Screen goes back to Grojband.)'' |- !Laney |This is the saddest I've ever felt. |- !Corey |So sad... We did it! Let's get it online so the whole world can be sad! |- ! |''(Grojband exchange high-fives. Trina and Mina are now at the animal clinic. Trina is petting Wheelie who is in her arms.)'' |- !Trina |You're so much cuter than that dumb dog and certainly cuter than Mina's cat. Right, Mina? |- !Mina |Um... Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete transcripts